SlugTerra-Assualt
by Actiongirl101
Summary: I might change the title later. Anyway I have recently fallen in love with slug terra and had this awesome idea! What do you get when you put a girl named Adrian, a mercenary for hire named Assault, Doctor Blakk, and the Shane gang together? Trouble, and Adrian brings plenty of it. Takes place before Shadows and Lights. Adventure/Mystery/Suspense ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**me: Hello! I love slug terra! I came up with this idea and figured I shouldn't keep it myself! So here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Slug Terra

chapter 1

Adrian's POV

I was walking down a hall in Blakk industries, going to meet the top man himself. He said something about having a job for me. So here I am on my way to his office. When the doors to his office open I was greeted by Dr. Blakk.

"Hello Adrian," he said and stuck out his hand. I pushed it aside.

"Save the formalities Blakk, you called me here for a job and I want to know what it is," I said firmly. He smirked at my determination and sat at his desk.

"Your job is to locate the Shane Gang. Wear your gear when fighting them so they won't know your face. After learning all their tricks and moves, befriend them. Once that is accomplished your last task is simple. Capture Eli Shane. The others are...expendable," he said. I thought about it a minute. I had heard of the notorious Shane gang. How they were vigilantes and were pretty awesome slingers. This could be a challenge. Good thing I like challenges.

"Alright Blakk. I'll take the job," I said and started to leave.

"Oh and there's one more thing," he said and I stopped at the door. "You'll be paired up with Lock and Load will you've for your gear." What? Those two idiots?

"Ugh! Fine!" I say and walk out the door. Time to gear up!

Time laps-1 week

Assaults POV

I sat hidden and observing will tweedel dee and tweedel dumb battle the Shane gang, catching and documenting every move and trick. I gotta say these guys certainly lived up to their rep. The idiots did a good job at making sure they had to use every move and trick. This is a piece of cake. After thirty more minutes I had every move and trick documented. So I jumped down from my hiding spot and landed in the middle of the fight.

"Whoa! Who's this now?" Cord asked.

"Non of your business kid." I said. Boy my voice sounds weird with the voice changer. I turned to Lock and Load. "Let's go. We got what we came for."

"Awe, but we didn't get to blowed 'em up good yet!" Load said. I mask palmed.

"Idiot! That's all you are, now let's go!" I said. Then I hear a blaster charge up behind me.

"If your working with these two then you're not going anywhere," Eli said. I smirked under my mask and turned around. Every one of them had their blasters pointed at me. I heard Lock and Load charge up their blasters.

"No," I instructed them. "Let's show them what I can do." As soon as I moved they fired. I jumped in the air and dodged all the slugs shot at me. When I came down I round house kicked Eli in the face. He stumbled back held the spot I kicked him. I landed, but jumped up and over Cord, kicking his back in a weak spot that all cave trolls have. He fell over stunned. Then I went after Trixie. Dodging her slugs, I ran at her. When I reached her I jumped and pushed her pressure point, causing her to pass out. Lastly pronto. He wasn't hard at all. All I had to do was stand in front of him and say 'boo'. He took off running. I laughed and then heard someone clear their throat. I looked over and saw Eli with his blaster aimed at me and a bruise forming on his cheek. "Oh, are you the only one left? To bad. I was having fun."

"Yeah? Well I'd say sorry to spoil your fun, but I'm not," Eli said and fired Banger. The slug transformed, but I managed to dodge it.

"Party pooper. I was hoping to draw this out, but I guess I'll have to end it now," I said and shot my own thresur slug. It transformed and missed Eli by an inch. But it rebounded and cut part of the arch way of rock above Eli. Rocks came tumbling down and Eli dodged them.

"Ha! You didn't even hit me!" He taunted. I smiled as a small crack form on more of the rock. Before Eli could move it fell and hit him in the head. He fell to the ground unconscious. I turned my back to all the down members.

"Come on boys, they got the message. Let's go," I said and hopped on my wolf mech. They didn't argue this time and quickly scrambled on their mechs And We rode away.

* * *

**Me: Boo! Haha! Scared ya didn't I? No? Okay then. Anyway I know it's short, but it seemed like the perfect place to end it. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello! Welcome to Chapter 2! **

**Assualt: I'm not in this much.**

**Me: Yeah, mainly because its short again. Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Eli's POV

"Eli..." I heard someone call in the darkness.

"H-hello?" I said.

"Eli, you need to wake up," someone else said.

"Wake up? What do you mean Wake up?" I asked, but didn't get an answer.

"Eli! Come on bro!" A third voice said.

"What? Kord? Is that you?" I said. "Will somebody answer me already?"

Real world.

I woke up gasping for air and immediately sat up using my elbows.

"Eli!" Someone said. I think it was Trixie. I shook my head to try and clear my blurry vision.

"Whoa. You okay bro?" Kord asked.

"I-I think so," I said and put a hand to my pounding head. "What happened?"

"That guy kicked our butts that's what happened," Trixie stated.

"He didn't even fire a slug at us!" Kord added. I started remembering the details of what happened earlier and my vision finally cleared up.

"Well at you anyway," I stated and sat up some more with my back against a pile of rocks. My cheek felt like it was on fire! My team looked at me weird. "She shot a thresur slug at the pillar or arch above me and caused some rocks to fall. One just happened to land on my head."

"Ouch. Let's hope you didn't get a concusion," Trixie said.

"Ah I'm fine," I said and finally stood up. I was a little dizzy, but pushed it aside."So, did anyone see where those three went?"

"I saw while I was stunned. They went in that direction," Kord said and pointed east. I walked towards lucky.

"Then lets see if we can catch them!" I said and hopped on lucky.

"Uh, Eli? You sure you're okay to ride?" Kord asked. I turned my mech towards them.

"Guys I'm fine! Honest!" I said.

"Okay, but don't blame us if you start zig zagging all over the place," Trixie said, getting on her mech. Kord and Pronto followed.

"Kord since you saw them you lead," I instructed. He nodded and we took off in the direction they went.

Assaults POV

We were having to camp out because the bumbling idiots got us lost and my GPS built into my helmet isn't working. And if I have to listen to the way these two talk for one more day I'll launch them into shadow clan territory! I mean seriously! They're like complete opposites. Ones simi smart and the other is so dumb! It's crazy!

"Will you two shut up!" I shouted when I had enough of their dumb conversation. "We need to discuss how we're gonna pull off tomorrow, not about what you guys are going to do with your gold."

"We could pretend to blowd you up so they'd try and help ya!" Load said.

"No that's not-wait a minute. That's actually not a bad idea. Alright guys here's the plan!" I said and tell them the plan. "Sound good?"

"Real good!" Load said.

"Good, now lets get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow," I said and they nodded. Before anyone could say peanut butter they were asleep while I kept watch. "Dunderheads."

* * *

**Me: Once again sorry for the short chapters, I'll try to make the next one longer!**

**Assualt: You better!**

**Me: Oh hush up Assualt! Please review! I haven't gotten one yet! I'll take guest reviews to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm back! **

**Assualt: Finally! I'm out of her cramped brain!**

**Me: I will make a new main characters if you keep that up!**

**Assault: Fine fine, whatever. Actiongirl101 doesn't own slugterra, just me.**

**Me: Yep! Sadly.**

**Assault: What's wrong with me?**

**Me: Enjoy guys and gals! This one is much longer than thwe others! Promise! R&R! **

* * *

Chapter 3

Eli's POV

After searching for an hour we had given up and gone back home, mainly because the dizziness was pushing its way into my head again. As soon as I went to my room and went to bed.

The next day

Ajdrian's POV

I woke up at about six o'clock. Guess I fell asleep last night. Anyway I got up and clicked a button on my necklace. I was instantly out of my gear and into my regular clothes. I was now wearing a green t-shirt, black jeans, green converse, and a blue jacket, along with my necklace of course. I quickly pulled my hair into a messy pony tail to keep it out of my eyes. Then I turned around and woke the bozos up.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted and they woke up screaming random things. "Good you're awake. Now we need to put our plan into action."

"Duh, who are you?" Lode asked. I face palmed.

"Just get ready," I said. Lode is dumber than a sack of nails!

Eli's POV

I woke up at some time in the day. I don't really care which, my head hurt to bad to tell. So I just sat up, got dressed, and walked out of my room.

"Morning sleepy head. What took you so long to get up?" Trixie greeted.

"What do you mean? What time is it?" I asked.

"It's about eleven thirty," Trixie answered.

"Eleven thirty? Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I asked surprised.

"We tried bro, you were out like a light," Kord commented. I put a hand to my head and felt a bump where I had been hit. "You okay bro?"

"My head hurts really bad," I told them.

"Well you did get hit with a good sized rock yesterday," Trixie said as Eli sat down.

"Don't remind me," I said. I put my hand on my cheek and felt pain flare up there. I quickly removed my hand and cringed. "I forgot I got kicked in the cheek."

"Yep, got to be careful Eli," Trixie said and set some cereal and a bowl in front of me. "So, you guys want to hunt for more slugs?"

"Sure, anything that'll help me stop Doctor Blakk," I said then thought,"just hope we don't run into that guy again."

Ajdrians POV

I set a trap for them using a rare slug I had. I sent Flare out to gain their attention and lurer them here. Now I just gotta wait for them to come. It was probably an hour or two later before my slug ran passed. Time to start the show.

"Help!" I shouted, giving Lock and Lode the signal. They started playing their parts.

"Shut up! Doctor Blakk said for us to bring you to him! And that's what we're going to do!" Lock said with his blaster loaded and pointed at me. Lode also had his blaster pointed and I pretended to cower in fear at them.

"W-why do you want me?" I asked like a little scared girl would.

"Shut up!" Lode said and I fake screamed.

Eli's POV

We were just leaving the hideout when an infurnus slug came hoping by.

"Hey look Burpy, you've got a cousin," I told my infurnus slug. He chirped at me and waved at the slug. The other infurnus chirped back and started hopping away. Burpy jumped off my shoulder and started following the slug. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Burpy just motioned for me to follow them and continued hoping. I looked at my friends. They shrugged, so we got on our mechas and followed the two slugs. After a while we lost site of the slug.

"Great. We lost it and Burpy!" Trixie said.

"They couldn't have just disappeared," I said.

"Well where could they-" Kord started, but got cut off.

"Help!" Someone cried. I couldn't tell where from, but we had to check it out.

"Pronto, which way did that come from?" I asked the moleniod. He sniffed the air for a second, which I still find weird, before grinning with success.

"I believe it was that way!" Pronto said and pointed north.

"Come on guys!" I said and took off in that direction. About 2 minutes later we heard a scream and pushed our mechas faster. Finally we came to an area where a girl, about my age, cowering against a rock. Lock and Lode had their blaster pointed towards her. I loaded Banger and shot him. He hit a tree and caught their attention. "Hey! What at you doing?"

"Stay outa this!" Lock growled.

"Sorry can't do that," I said and loaded a hop rock into my blaster. Lock and Lode pointed their blasters at me, but me and my team pointed ours at them. They were out numbered and out slugged. I saw a blaster out of the corner of my eye, lying on the ground a few feet away from the girl, who was slowly reaching for it. For a minute it was like everything was in slow motion. As soon as we fired the girl lunged for the blaster and loaded a slug I hadn't seen before in it.

"Hey losers!" She shouted gaining Lock and Lodes attention. She seems a lot braver with her blaster. "I'd love to watch this play out, but I'd rather WRAP things up." She fired the slug. When it transformed it looked...well, it's hard to describe. It had bandages everywhere like a mummy and it used those to wrap Lock and Lode up and hang them in a tree. "That's for kidnaping me!"

"Darn it!" Lode yelled in frustration. We all put our blasters away and turned to the girl. The infurnus from earlier came out. Is that hers?

Ajdrians POV

Everything is going along perfectly. With the two bone heads distracted I was able to grab my blaster and shoot Wrapper, my mummy slug. They are extremely rare and hardly anyone has heard of them. Making my clever pun followed by the idiots getting wrapped up like a mummy, but their head was uncovered. "That's for kidnaping me!" I said. And enjoyed Locks frustrated look, even if it was fake.

"Darn it!" He shouted. I smiled and saw Flare come out of the bushes. I bent down and held my hand out for him to hop on, which he did.

"Nice job bringing help little guy," I told him and patted his head. He chirped in response and hopped onto my shoulder. I then turn to the Shane Gang. "Uh, thanks for the help."

"You're welcome, but we really didn't do much. Who are you anyway?" Eli asked.

"Oh, I'm Ajdrian Frost, and you are?" I asked politely even though I already knew.

"I'm Eli Shane and this is my gang," he said and started gesturing to them. "Trixie, Kord and-"

"Pronto the magnificent at your service!" The weasel cut him off. Hehe, weasel, I'm so keeping that one.

"Nice to me you guys," I said.

"You too, and if you don't mind me asking what was that slug you shot at them?" Eli asked.

"Oh you mean this little guy?" I asked and held up Wrapper. "He's my mummy slug."

"Still never heard of it," Eli said.

"Neither have I," Trixie said and Kord and Pronto shook their head in agreement.

"Not many people have. They're very rare and usually only people who have one know about them," I stated. Before the conversation could continue Lock broke out of the trap and so did Lode. I backed away from them a little. The idiot (Lode) fired hop jacks and grenukers at us. The explosions caused by it made me go flying and hit my head. Idiots. That's what I thought before my world went black.

* * *

**Me: So what'd ya think?**

**Assualt: I like where this is going.**

**Me: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They inspired me to write this! Y'all are awesome! **

**Assault: R&R**


End file.
